


Beauty And The Beast.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Quotes Added., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Batgirl-Begins...(Movie: Batman & Robin. 1997)





	Beauty And The Beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Batgirl in all other Media Types appears to be named...Barbara Gordon.

A rare moment-to behold-a blond bombshell-appears-so bold.

Kicked out of Oxbridge-this bonny lass-now ready-to kick some bad ass.

A gal-so clever-well suited and re-booted-cat-suit to bat-suit-clad in silver and black leather.

A power-full-throbbing machines screech-this beauty-rides and tames-her roaring savage beast.

Raging through the night-racing with the wind-leaving a breathless trail-stirring up dust-left only to bite.

A fair lady's-fanciful flight-alone-ready and able-to score high-in her action packed plight.

A hot-headed hero-fresh out of feminine wiles-no negative-passive/aggressive styles-this glowing wanton girl child's-growing wild.

Rocking her Judo moves-relentless and slick-a real groovy-fearless chick.

Left holding her own-girl power personified-a rare moment of glory-for her alone.

To the victor-the spoils.

A new era-bravely re-awakens-to be born-for a freshly picked-pure English rose-( Be mind-full-of her thorns! )

The End.


End file.
